Mall Kids
by Rei Sabere
Summary: D and L?Who are they?Isn't it obvious?Well, they met before, and met now.What if L's dad did something bad to D's family member?Will D accept that L's the son of that guy?It just made things more complicated...since they're childhood friends and more.


**This is a story of two kids who are different from each other. They're both at age three. Both of them weren't satisfied with their own life, and suffered. Let's read how they had a happy ending. **

L was a rich kid because of his dad. He had everything material that he wanted but lacked a lot too. His father may be rich as a producer but he was never around for L. His mom was already deceased. All he had with him were the maids and the butlers which he didn't like. They were just lifeless, since they weren't real people, but robots. They were very helpful and all but he didn't experience any love, care or concern from them. They'd just do what they're told, nothing more, and nothing less.

D in the other hand was an only child. She was lucky she had both her parents but she didn't think of it that way. She felt that she was given too much attention to stand. She always saw that her parents only see her mistakes. She felt that whenever she did good, they didn't appreciate it, but they really do. At least she had someone to go to when she had problems, unlike L. She may not be as rich as him but at least she wasn't lonely. She was just irritated at her parents for the excess attention they're giving her.

Both of them were kids and they still can't appreciate what they have. For them, life is a drag and they can't wait to live their own life.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday, a good combination to go to the mall. L just ditched his robot maids and butlers while D was with her parents. They both went to the mall. The mall was very big and very ostentatious. It was filled up with all sorts of stores to venture into. A very pleasing scenario to see that's why many were there.

L decided to run towards the sports center to hide. In view of the fact that he ran away from home again and the robots were off to catch him, he had to find a place to hide. A wild goose chase it might be if they saw him.

D and her parents were eating in a fast food restaurant and she didn't like it. She couldn't eat in peace with her parents scolding her.

After eating, the family decided to go to the grocery. D now was bored; she hated the grocery. There was nothing that gave her interest at all. She then saw the sports center, right across the grocery, and decided to leave her parents. She loved that place but never got a chance to go in it since her parents didn't want her in there. But now was the perfect time to try to go inside.

She went there and her parents didn't notice a thing. She went to the basketballs and noticed a boy who hid in the baskets.

"Hey kid, why are you in there?" D asked.

L saw D and went out of the pile of baskets. "Hey, you're a girl!" L stated.

"Yeah, what's it to you? Do I look like a guy?"

"Yeah, a bit. But aren't girls supposed to be in the clothes store, not the sports center?"

"Uh! It doesn't mean that I'm a girl that I can't hang around here!"

"Whatever!" L said and left D.

"Where do you think you're going?" D asked.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering, since I'm alone and you're alone, why don't you go with me?" D asked.

"No thanks, because I may be found by those crazy robots because of you."

"Robots?"

"My maids and butlers have come to look for me. They're robots and I ran away from home," L explained.

"I ran away from my parents and I've got nowhere to go," D said, head lowered.

"Okay fine, you can go with me," he said. He took pity on her, she had puppy dog eyes already.

"Yay! So where should we go?

"Let's go buy some food, I'm hungry!"

"Do you have money?"

"Yeah I do! What do you think of me, poor?" he said with full confidence.

"You have a big ego, you arrogant jerk!"

"Ego? Arrogant jerk? What's that?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go and get something to eat. You'll treat me right!"

"Whatever."

D's parents later on found out that she was gone. They searched the mall all around. Up and down they went , but couldn't find little D.

In the other hand, D and L were eating in another fast food restaurant; different from the one D ate with her parents. They found out more about each other in the process.

"So you're filthy stinking rich?" D asked.

"Yup, but I'm not happy with it. I may have every material thing I love, but I don't have a family. Well, I have a dad, but it's just that like I don't have a real family."

"Why?"

"He's always gone for his trips. He's always too busy since he's a producer and all that jazz."

"You're lucky. My parents give me too much attention that I can't take! It's driving me insane," D said to him.

"You're not happy with that? At least you witness love, care-" L said but was cut-off by D when she said,

"Love, care? They don't love or care for me! They're torturing my unimportant life, thank you very much! I just want some moments of peace. That's why I left them," D said and tried to stop her tears from going down.

"You must be kidding!' L said but stopped when D said,

"Shoot! They saw us! Let's get of here!" D said since she saw her parents outside of the restaurant. He then held L's hand to lead him out of the restaurant.

They ran fast and D's parents followed. The 2 kids of course were faster than the parents. They had a wild goose chase. Suddenly, L and D bumped into the robot maids and butlers. What a coincidence. Of course they ran faster.

Out of the blue, L was caught by one of the robots. D kicked the robot as hard as she can and freed L.

They ran farther from everybody until they reached a secluded place.

"In here!" L said to D. Both of them went in to the dark vast corner behind the door.

"I'm scared…" D said.

"Don't be, I'm here for you," L said.

"And I'm here for you too!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, promise me something," she said

"What's that?" he asked.

"You'll always be my friend. You'll never forget me. And you'll always be there for me," D said.

"I promise,"

"Pinky swear?" D said and put out her pinky.

"Pinky swear," L said and intertwined his pinky to hers.

"Okay thanks," she said and hugged him. "So what's your name? My name's-" she continued.

Suddenly, the door opened and the parents and robots were revealed. They took them away from each other. They cried and cried but it was no more use, they were just too strong to withstand. Such a misfortune, they didn't even get chance to tell each other's name.

* * *

**_Pacific Coast Academy _**

"Why are you such an arrogant jerk?"

"Why are you such a meanie? Face it Cruz, the only reason you torture me and call me names is because you want me."

"In your dreams! Wait! Not even in your dreams!"

"Yeah, I don't dream of you anyway. You wish!"

"You know what? You're really getting on my nerves, you big headed, pig faced-"

"Guys stop fighting!" someone intruded. "D, there was a call from your dad, he told me to tell you that you should call him as soon as possible. It must be something really important."

"Okay."

She went to her room and called her dad.

"What's up dad?"

"I have bad news, I'm so sorry…"

"What is it? Are you broke or something? You sound really gloomy, don't be like that!"

"I can't help it! You're… you're mother just… died."

"What! How?"

"I'm so sorry. She was hit by a car accidentally. She lost too much blood and died. She was dead on arrival."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't want this to happen. Thanks for telling me. When's the funeral and who owned the car who hit her?" she asked and tried to stop her tears.

"The funeral's in two days from now. I asked the Dean to let you have a temporary leave."

"Oh, and the killer?"

"He's the famous producer-"

"What? This can't be! Either way, I shouldn't know!"

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing, well bye."

She left and went to the funeral eventually. There, she approached her mother's casket. It's hard for her because she loved her mother so much even though she scolded her a lot before.

Her mother's face was very pale. Her lips tinted with blue hue, her eyes closed yet filled with tears. A very numb expression of a lifeless body was seen by the daughter. She cried a lot and couldn't take it. She just lost a mother.

Then came the killer producer.

"Uhmm…I'm sorry about what happened."

Everybody turned around and saw him. "What the heck are you doing here?" the daughter of the deceased asked. She presumed she was the one who killed her mother. She was right.

"To say sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You? You are…" his son asked.

"Son, you know her?"

"What? You're his son? I'm outta here!" she stormed off.

The son of the killer looked at the casket and saw the woman. She was familiar. Despite that his father accidentally killed her, he knew he was the mother of **_that girl._**

He ran to her but she kept running away, "Dana! Please, listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Logan, I don't want to talk to you or your father!" she stopped running and said.

"Dana, I'm so sorry for what my dad has done. But he didn't want this to happen. It was just an accident!" he explained.

"I lost my mother Logan! It's hard for me to accept it! At first, she wasn't a good mother, yes! But she learned to be! I just can't believe she's gone now! And knowing that you're the son of her killer just made things complicated. We may fight a lot, but we're friends! I can't believe this is happening!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, things are complicated since I also knew that woman from before," Logan explained.

"What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath and said, "When I was little, I met this little girl in the mall. She ran away from her parents, and I ran away from home. I may not recognize that girl anymore because she must have grown, but I recognize her mother. Her mother is your mother, which means, you're the girl I met all those years ago."

Dana cried, "I can't believe it! You're that guy I met all those years ago? And you're also the son of my mother's killer? Why is this happening to me!"

Logan went closer to her and wiped her tears, "Dana, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. Please don't cry. I can't put up with it. It's making me cry too."

"I just… feared that this would happen. When I heard my father say a famous producer killed her, I feared that it would either be you Logan, or the boy I met when I was three. Now, I find out, that you're that same person! It's very hard to accept the truth Logan!" she cried even more.

"I'm sorry Dana, but I didn't want this to happen. You're right that it's hard to accept the truth, but as they say it, 'the truth hurts'. If you're mad at me, it's okay. Just don't cry. I can't deal with you crying! You… you…."

"I'm what?"

"You mean a lot to me. And seeing you cry, makes me feel, well… bad," he said. "Just forget it. Just forget everything that has happened. Forget about me, and my dad. Forget what happened when we were young," he continued and walked away.

He then felt a hand grab his. It was Dana's.

"Logan, I don't want to forget it. She… she… is gone already, and I can't take back what happened. But I don't want you to be gone too. Logan, you mean a lot to me too, even though we fight a lot."

"Thanks," he said and hugged her.

"Logan?"

"Yes Dana?"

"Thanks too."

"No problem."

They broke the hug and Dana then asked, "Do you remember our promise to each other? You know, when we were 3."

"Yeah, I by no means forget it."

They said in unison, "You'll always be my friend. You'll never forget me. And you'll always be there for me."

They smiled each other and had silence, until Logan decided to say, "Dana… that girl who I met years ago, she was my first love, and until now, I love her. Dana, you may be mean to me at times, but I saw you're integrity and I like that."

"Well, that boy years ago, was also my first love and I love him until now too. You may be an insensitive egomaniac, but you're also sweet."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks too. So… let's go back to the funeral? They must be worrying about us."

"Yeah, we should."

The two went back together hand-in-hand and explained everything to everybody. Afterwards, Dana made a speech about her mother. She ended her speech with, "My mother maybe gone, and she maybe dead, but I know, wherever she is, that she's happy for me. She forgives Mr. Malcolm Reese and Logan too. I believe that she's happy for me that I met him. Mom, thanks for everything, thanks a lot. I love you."

After that, Dana went and sat with Logan and they brought the casket to be buried six feet under the ground.

"_Even though, she's dead, her memory lingers on. I would never forget her, because she's been an important person in my life." _


End file.
